


Uncle Chewie

by JeanFi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: Rey is not the only one grieving the loss of Ben and his family. Han's sidekicks have their own set of grief that few can understand because they were not on all those adventures.Chewbacca is older and seen far more than anyone can understand. But that also means he has a heart of compassion far larger than others can comprehend. He gives Rey what he would have given Ben.... if he could have.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Uncle Chewie

**Author's Note:**

> Lando Calrissian  
> Chewie from Kashyyyk  
> Poe Dameron  
> Wife Mallatobuck, son Lumpawaroo (Chewie's wife)  
> age with Rey +234  
> Rey from Jakku  
> Shmi Skywalker/Cliegg Lars -Owen/Veru

Celebrations that the war is over is great, and also that so many have returned safely. Rey is celebrating with her friends, but ….she is also grieving. She’s not the only one, she notices. And that helps.   
A little.  
She sits down next to Chewbacca, roasting her own skewer of meat over the fire with him. He doesn’t seem much like talking either, which is a relief.   
Occasionally, an extra loud laugh or some other noise will lift both of their heads, but then they go back to eating and roasting in comfortable silence. Words maybe kept to themselves even if the feelings are shared.  
  
Eventually (for she knew it couldn’t last all night) Finn and Poe plop down beside her, clearly jovial and maybe a bit tipsy. Not stupid drunk, just a bit happier than normal.  
“So, Rey, what are your plans now that the First Order and all their Supreme Leaders are dead and squashed to Hell?!” Poe offers her a swig of his intoxicating drink.  
Her heart clenches at the lost of a future she could have had with Ben Solo- resigned {not deposed} Supreme Leader….

Finn takes the swig, then leans in a bit heavier to her. “There is talk of a grand tour. Taking the ones who had the craziest, most brazen, and successful campaigns. Of course, our Jedi must come. After all, if it wasn’t for you and Luke-”  
Rey takes the flask, setting it aside, “You should not talk while holding this.”  
“No, seriously, Rey! Everyone keeps talking about how Leia and you-”

As he rambles on, she looks over to Chewie who is a bit concerned by how this talk is effecting her. He knows she is uncomfortable about the idea of ’pomp and flare’. She’s too much like Han.  
Actually she’s too much like all of them:  
Han  
Leia  
Luke  
…. Even a bit of Ben.  
Independent. Self sufficient. Reserved. Ethical.  
Yes, even Han had his ethical limits to his smuggling. Part of what had Chewie staying by his side all these years were those lines Han just would not cross. No one made Han Solo do anything he didn’t want to. Not even Leia, no matter how she tried.   
Leia had been raised to be a senator. A civil servant of the people, just like her adoptive father and her natural mother. But she was not to be pushed or bullied around. She did not compromise. Not even with Han, no matter how he tried.  
Luke always knew he was an orphan. He was cared for, but always knew they were his guardians, not his beloved parents. He was itching to find out what he could do on his own when not restrained by rules.  
Rules…. Anakin. Anakin knew the rules, but decided which ones applied to him, and which did not. Too damn smart for his own good! He had intelligence and skill, but never quite figured out how to see reason through the roiling fog of emotions before reacting. Passionate as his love was, his anger was just as strong. Aftermath of his mother’s death and Padme’s broken heart were proof enough of that.

Chewy looks between quiet Rey and vibrant Poe and Finn. In a way, reminds him of a trio he worked with years ago, but then again. Something is missing.  
Rey’s hazel eyes meet Chewie’s blue ones. Now he knows what is wrong: a broken heart. A smashed hope for a beautiful future. A happily ever after that never will be.  
She is trying so hard to be happy WITH her friends, but she has not had a chance to grieve. Her mentors are gone. Her familial past blown up in her face. And then, just when she had found love and had a chance …   
Chewie is not exactly sure what happened in that cavern, but seeing her swiftly hiding a black sweater, standard Imperial pants, and a set of boots, along with a couple light sabers. He can guess a few things.  
Damned Jedis.  
  
Rey finally raises her hands and both of her friends stop planning her travel itinerary. “How about this: I will think about it. But there is no way I am making any commitments tonight when you two have consumed too much. Besides, Finn, I do believe Rose is trying to get your attention.”  
The former storm trooper’s head whips so fast in the direction of the Jedi’s finger, she is sure his vertebrae just cracked.   
Poe slaps him on the back, teasing and prodding which finally has Finn brush himself down and head Rose’s direction.

One down, one to go.  
“So, come on, it will be fun traveling around with you. You haven’t really seen the Galaxy like it should be seen! I know just the place-”  
Chewie puts a furry paw over Poe’s mouth, and raises another finger in silent warning.  
Rey giggles. “I think he is trying to say, give it a rest for the night. Alright?”  
A muffled reply and a further nodding head has him finally released.  
“You are no fun, Chewbacca!” Poe rises.  
Chewie leans forward giving him a rather menacing scowl and even showing off his fangs.  
“Fine, fine! I get it!” and throwing his hands in the air, stomps away.

Chewie waits until no one is watching them, and then tugs her arm gently. “Come with me, please.”  
Gladly she follows him. Grateful, even.  
  
They are careful to make their steps quiet, and their movementd stealth as they make their way away from all the crowds and off towards a safe ledge with a gorgeous view. The trees are far enough back not to weaken the open area. The soft grass comfortable enough to settle into and rest a couple backs against the trees and look out across the landscape or even up into the starry sky.  
Chewie sinks down, setting his bow caster and belt beside him. Then pats the area next to him. She settles down beside him, putting his arm around her shoulder and letting her lean into his warm furry side.  
“Wookies may have a longer life span than humans and many other species. We have to face the fact we will out live our friends.” She looks up to him. He leans his forehead to her, “But it does not make it any easier. Certainly not when they mean as much as Han, Leia, Luke….and Ben have meant to me.”  
She fully turns into him, grabbing great handfuls of fur on his chest and back. Her tears are silent.  
“Let it out,” he chokes, his own tears streaming down his face.  
She does. The wail and the sob rends his soul, releasing his own roars of pain.

Rey is concerned someone will come investigate the Wookie-cry, but then again… who gives a damn?  
After what feels like eons and out of energy, her sobs dwindle. His embrace does not.  
“I got snot in your fur, Chewie,” she muffles into his side.  
“That’s alright. You have Wookie-snot in your hair now,” he muffles back from the top of her head.  
Choking-sobs become laughing-hiccups.   
Either way, he doesn’t care. It just feels good to grieve with someone who can fully understand. 

Too many back in the celebrations are happy that Kylo Ren is dead. Chewie is grieving that he did not get to say good-bye to his nephew Ben.  
Others are grieving their Leader Leia. Some even her husband. He is grieving his two friends and their son.  
Some are shocked and upset that Grandmaster Luke Skywalker is dead. He is grieving the loss of another friend who also feels that he let his sister’s son down and his nephew. That he couldn’t get through to the young man that was seduced by pain & power, just like Anakin.   
Kylo worshiped Vader, when Ben should have headed Anakin’s warnings sooner. Learned from his mistakes, not repeated them.  
The woman in Chewie’s arms had gotten him to listen, but unlike Anakin and Padme, did not get a chance to love him. A love Ben and Rey deserved.

Rey looks up to Chewie. “What makes you so great?”  
The chest puffs up. Some might think it’s false bravado, but she has seen that chest and heart in action: it’s real bravado. “Ask my wife.”  
It’s the rogue’s wink that has her giggling again.  
She gives him a whack to the chest. “How ever does she let you go off gallivanting around the galaxy?”  
The chest relaxes to her whack and he is honest, “She knows I love her and our son very much. She knows that it’s Han that needs more protection than I.” Like a sting he knows that ’needs’ should be ’needed’.  
She sees the flash of pain, and leans into him. “I hope you are going back to them soon.”  
He pulls her closer, enclosing her in his suffocating hug, “I have one last thing I need to do.”   
“What- pla!-” she pulls some of his fur from her mouth, “And what is that?”  
“I am going to take you away from all of this before you feel obligated to go with them. I will not watch you be manipulated by ‘duty’, ‘honor’, ‘legend’ or whatever else they can come up with to enslave you with guilt.”  
She pulls back, looking up to him. He is looking down to her quite serious.  
“Do you know where you are going to take me? To Kashyyyk with you?”  
He smiles, “No, not to my home. Even there, the Lady Jedi Rey is known of. Nope, I will have to think of someplace special. Only Lando and I will know I have dropped you off there.”  
She buries her face back into his chest, cuddling him like a favorite uncle. He soothes her back.   
“Now, sleep. For I know you have not done that in quite a long while.”

She does not have to be told twice. How can she resist a Wookie bodyguard’s orders? So she snuggles in closer and soon is sound asleep.  
Chewie cuddles her. Ben used to be so small, and he would love to hold him and purr for him. As a baby, he could be soothed with an handful of ‘Uncle Chewie’ hair, which Leia would braid and leave a tassel on the end that Ben would nuzzle into while sucking his thumb.  
Ben would have come through this a better man. He would have made a good mate for Rey and if he could find just the right place for them to escape to. Ben would have made a good parent with Rey‘s support. He deserved that.  
But there is no point dwelling on what could have been. He needs to focus on what he CAN do for Rey instead.  
His own eyes close as well.

~~0~~  
A short time after dawn, Rey feels herself pulling from a fuzzy dream. Her eyes open to soft brown fuzz. Blinking, she feels the fuzz breathe, and a sore in rhythm. Wookie snores, she smiles and closes her eyes again to enjoy the soft sound.  
  
When she hears soft footsteps, she does lift her head.   
“There you two are!” Lando Calrissian approaches with three mugs of something steaming and one of his trademark capes hanging off his shoulders. “I saw the ‘Falcon so I knew you couldn’t be too far.”  
He settles down on a stump next to them and holds out the mugs. Chewie is not fully awake, taking it, giving a groggy grunt in thanks.  
Rey is able to actually speak, even though her throat is raw from her cry last night. The warm mash with tasty fruit sure soothes and fills her.  
“You two alright?” Lando sips from his own mug.  
Chewie tips his head to Rey, as if it ask that question himself. She gives them a warm smile. “I’m better than I was, but it still hurts.”  
Lando nods, “Give yourself plenty of time to heal.”  
He reaches out, taking her hand compassionately in his, “You are young and have had quite a shock. Luke had a hard time when he found out Vader was his father. But then with Chewie’s help and a lot of research, he found out about Anakin. That helped him tremendously.”  
Rey gives a light snort. Yeah not like there is a redeeming quality of her grandfather.  
No he can’t read her mind, but it’s not hard to see where her thoughts had gone. “I meant your own parents and… Ben. Chewie told me you would not give up on helping him.”  
She nods. “My parents didn’t abandon me, they tried to save me.”  
Both Uncles nod.  
Chewie taps her chest, “And Ben? I saw you had his clothes, but no body. I can only assume he ascended? Than he made peace with the Force?”  
  
She has to set the mug down, as a knot forms in her throat, cutting off her words. She nods. Chewie pulls her back against his side, and Lando does not let go of her hand while he sighs with great relief.  
“Praises be,” he closes his eyes in reverence.  
She takes a couple moments to gather the ability to not choke. She remains reclined to Chewie’s side as she tells them both what happened in the cavern.

Both their arms and hands clench her tighter as they hear how the Dyad destroy the Emperor of the Sith draining both Rey and Ben of their lives.   
She is honest with them, looking first to one then the other. “My first kiss… and he dies giving me his life.”  
No one has a dry eye.  
Lando smirks to break the moment, “Them Solo’s sure know how to knock a lady off their feet.”  
Chewie’s chuckle is grand and even Rey can’t help but laugh, although her cheeks are quite red from the still lingering feel of said kiss.

From there, they go on to lighter conversations while finishing their mugs. Chewie tells Lando that he would like to take Rey far from all of this and he has an idea where he wants to take her, but needs Lando‘s help.  
With a wink, he lets it be know, he wants it to be a surprise to her.  
Lando gives his own wink to Rey, “Smugglers, sneaky bastards the lot of them.”  
She laughs. 

It feels so good to laugh. She’s ever so grateful they took her aside so that she could have this private wake with them.  
But it comes to an end when she hears the bellowing of her name. She rolls her eyes. Chewie rolls his own.  
Lando stands, “Chewbacca, why don’t we go talk. Sooner the better.”  
She takes their mugs and heads into main camp where she is fussed over all over again. This time though, her smiles are genuine. For she has had a good morning, and it is going to be alright. She is not alone in mourning for Ben.

~~00~~  
Later in the day, Lando, with his flamboyance, waltzes in to their little group to tell Poe, Finn, and Rose that he will be taking Rey personally under his wing to see to it that she sees all the grand places she has never experienced.   
Her brow cocks in confusion. This sounds completely opposite of what Chewie was suggesting to her.   
Finn and Poe love the idea, though and head off with him to help with suggestions. Lando seems excited to hear their input. Rose trailing after them with her own suggestions  
She’s just about ready to argue against it, when he gives her the slyest or sly winks over his shoulder, whisking them all away.  
She is still standing there befuddled, when Chewie comes to her side and whispers, “Gather your things, and anything else you need. I don’t know how long he can keep them distracted. Meet me at the ‘Falcon as quick as you can. I will get her prepped.”  
She doesn’t have to be told twice and dashes off.

There isn’t much for her to take with her. Just a knapsack, her staff, a couple old light sabers, and Ben’s last clothes. She’s not sure exactly why she takes them, but leaving them behind just seems more wrong.  
Swiftly she makes her way to the “Falcon, shoving her gear to the berth and jumping into the cockpit where Chewie nearly jumps out of his fur. He gives her a light snarl, but then motions for her to strap in. It is going to be a hasty escape.  
“You were NOT seriously going to leave with out me, Chewbacca!“  
It’s her turn to squeal at the voice leaning over her. “LANDO!”  
He chuckles, strapping into his own seat. “Let’s go. They are trying to plan a send off party for her.”  
Both of them groan, and the ’Falcon takes flight.

~~0~~  
It’s a long flight. Chewie and Lando actually take turns flying and sleeping. Rey is gifted with stories of Solo adventures, Anakin Skywalker (fact and lore), General-Senator-Princess Leia, Senator Padme, and even Palpatine (fact and lore as well).   
Her life time is short compared to Lando’s and miniscule compared to Chewbacca’s, so it is nice to hear fact from fiction from people who had actually been there and experienced it. Not just the adventures, but in between the adventures. The relationships, the tears and the laughter.  
  
Such as when Luke (at about her own current age) wrestled with destiny verses heritage. Fantasy verses fact. Dreams and realities. How he always wanted to be more than an orphan. How he wanted to be like his legendary dead-father, only to find out his father is half alive and one of the most deadly men in the Empire. Lando, Han, and Chewie were all there hearing him plead for them to help him redeem his father, when the young man had no idea what all everyone else had endured by Vader‘s hand. And yet… they did help him. Not always believing it would be possible, but did stand by the young man and relieved that it worked. More for Luke than for Anakin.

Lando watches her be enraptured as he recalls how Han and Leia had dreams of happily ever after. Even having a precious baby, like fairytales are supposed to happen. But the fact of Han’s past as a known outlaw and the revelation that Senator Organa is actually secret daughter of Darth Vader tore at their relationship. Not just Han and Leia, but ripping Ben from both of them, as well.   
Just because a war is over, the casualties are still bleeding and healing.  
Ben was not just a child of warriors, but the victim of Palpatine’s unwillingness to let go. He would not admit defeat and just die. No, he had to tear at those who stood against him.   
Rey felt it when she battled him. Palpatine gorged on the pain he caused Han and Leia by STEALING their son. Making their son abandoned their name, just as his son had abandoned his. Not just his actual son, but Anakin, too. And he thought he would have ultimate power by taking the Skywalker line and the Palpatine line into his own grasp.  
She shivers remembering how much raw energy that was.   
Then she smiles, looking down to where Ben’s warm hand had laid on her, feeding all his desires for peace, joy, and compassion directly into her. Then, her lips warm, he poured his love into her in one single encompassing kiss.  
Now that’s power, she smiles warmly. Damn how she misses that smile and brightness in his eyes. 

Lando, turns from setting something on the helm, and Chewie leans into her, “We don’t want to see this repeated. You, me, him… we all need to heal. We need to step back. Breathe.”  
She lays her hand over the Wookie’s. “Please say after you drop me off you are going straight home. To your own wife and son.”  
“I promise, I will. I just need you to be comfortable first.”  
“What of you?” She asks Lando.  
He takes in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. “I am going to do my best to stay under the radar, but keep my ears peeled to anything that needs to be quashed.”  
“Doesn’t that kind of put you back into the thick of things? Back into some kind of power? Deciding who does what?”  
He smiles, “What I mean is that, if I hear a of someone who is trying to be the next Emperor or the next Sith Lord, I will make it known that this is not a good idea. More compassion rather than controlling fist.”  
She nods, “Alright. I can understand that.” She settles back, “We could use more compassion.”   
They all hum in agreement to that.

~~0~~  
Finally the Falcon is making sounds of coming in for a landing. The place looks vaguely familiar. It’s setting of ‘homely’ feelings within her. Home, but not home?  
Chewie brings the Falcon in a sweep over the place before finally settling her down in the hot dessert sand. “Here we are. I hope you like it.”  
“I’m very curious, but also completely confused. Where are we?”  
“Tatooine,” Lando sighs with a smile like he’s returned to the home of an old friend.  
Rey cocks a brow at them both, but Chewie, just turns her and nudges her down the ramp.

Once they are down, he points to a set of buildings. Only the bare tops of their domes are showing. He tells her that there is more to see around the edge.   
“Lando and I are going into town to settle a few things and get you some fresh supplies. Why don’t you have a look around. We won’t be gone long.”  
“We won’t?” Lando gives his old friend a wary look.   
Chewie snorts but waits until they are inside releasing a speeder from it’s harness. “I want to know what kind of vibes she gets from here. If they are good, she will be safe here, if not, we will find her another place to live.”  
“Alright. You aren’t going to give her an hint of what this place is?”  
“Fine! Just a little.”

They drop the speeder down and find she has already found a piece of scrap metal to slide down into the courtyard. They trudge down on their own, finding her poking around in the kitchen area.  
She’s wearing a big smile. “This is a neat place. Could use some work, but it feels good.”  
The Wookie smacks his companion in the chest, nearly knocking him over. “Told you.”  
“Yes, but are you going to tell her?”  
The blue eyes roll and turn back to find Rey with her fists to her hips, “Tell me WHAT?”  
“After Anakin left Tatooine with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker married Cliegg Lars and lived here,” Chewbacca spills out the facts.  
  
She looks around the place in a new light. Closing her eyes, her smile comes back out. “Luke learned to walk here.”  
Lando answers this time, even though it’s a bit hard. “Yes. This is where he grew up.”  
Turning, she runs to both of them, wrapping and arm around each of their waists. “Thank you. It’s beautiful here!”  
Chewie grumbles something about their not being any TREES. But she laughs. Yes a Wookie would find it hard to live in a hot desert environment. On the other hand, someone who grew up in the sands of Jakku, this is beautiful.

He steps back, ruffling her hair. “Water! I’m off to get you water.” She laughs.  
Lando shakes his head. “I’m off to file the deed to this place. It’s yours. What name should I put on it?”  
She spins around, arms wide out. “Well, if this was the home to two Skywalkers, why not?”  
The two older ones nod in agreement.   
“I believe it is a good choice.”  
She does bite her lip for just a moment, “But… Ben is the final heir. Solo? Skywalker? Solo?”  
Chewie steps up placing his hands on her shoulders. “If Ben was here beside you, I would have suggested he take the name Skywalker. Solo is still synonymous with smuggling and there are still plenty alive who know Kylo Ren was formerly Ben Solo. Luke would have approved of either -or both- of you taking his name. You are now Rey Skywalker. Do not be ashamed of the name. Make it yours.”  
She wraps her arms tightly around his torso, burying her nose into his firm, but soft heart. “Thank you, Uncle Chewie.”  
His long arms wrap around her. He does not ponder who needs this embrace more, just that it feels so right. He even leans in to kiss the top of her head.  
  
  
Lando and Chewbacca head off into central town to do as they said and she continues to explore. Moisture farm? This place had been abandoned long enough to give her plenty of things to tinker with. Something to do and a good place to heal.  
First though, she needs to lay some loved ones to rest. Reverently, she wraps up Luke and Leia’s light sabers and with a final prayer, buries them. May the sabers and the siblings rest in peace. They have helped heal the rift in the Force, therefore upholding the prophecy of their father.  
And as she rises, the passing woman asks her name.  
With a confident smile, Rey tells her, “Rey Skywalker.”

~~00~~  
Lando and Chewie spend the night making sure that essential equipment is functioning. Then they unload supplies they know she will need:  
Tool box, first aide kit, bedding, some clothing, a couple hunting weapons, and a few extra parts that no doubt she will need.  
But then, there are two trunks they unload. One is a child’s toy chest labeled “Captain Ben” in several languages. The last one is most certainly a lady’s travel chest. Not a woman’s luggage unit, no this is a high classed Lady’s (or Princess/Senator’s) traveling unit.  
Lando leaves his hand on it for a moment. A man of his own classy taste, he gives a small smile to the chest. “I know Tatoonie is not Court in Naboo, but I do not want to leave Princess Leia’s heirlooms with just anyone. Who knows, maybe you will meet a prince and need to get gussied up.” He tries to joke, swiping a trickling tear away. “Damn, that woman had class!”  
Rey places a gentle hand over his. “I will keep this safe. And if you ever need anything from it, you know right where you left it.”  
He chokes, nodding. Then looks to the box Chewie sets down on top of Leia’s. His own hand caresses it, like it contains his very heart.   
It is clear the wooden chest with metal straps was hand crafted. Probably by the child’s father or even father and uncle.  
Chewie pops the catches, and opens the lid. His breath is shaky.  
Lando chuckles picking up a toy carefully. “Oh my, I remember this. He wouldn’t go anywhere with out it!”

Rey leans in to see that he is holding a soft doll. Not just any kind of plush toy. No, this is a Wookie with markings just like Chewie. What has her smile is the cape around the toy’s shoulders. A miniature cape much like one Uncle Lando would wear.  
Chewie strokes the battered fur as if he would stroke the head of a child. Lando lays a hand to his friend’s wrist. “Where has this been hidden?”  
“Inside the Falcon. Han told Leia he burned it when Ben took the name Kylo. She never forgave him. I didn’t find it until after Han died. I told Leia. She told me to keep it on the Falcon, because that’s where Han really wanted them to be together anyways.”  
He sets the mini-Chewbacca back into the chest, and locks the lid. “I think it should stay with you. I do not know why.”  
She lays her own hand to his other wrist. “I will keep it with Leia’s.”  
But he does pull one thing out of his pocket, placing it inside Ben’s chest. The dangling dice she had always seen on the Falcon. She doesn’t say anything to that. She knows it comes from Han.

A short time later, she watches Han and Lando board the Millennium Falcon and fly off into the sky.  
She is alone now.  
And yet, she doesn’t feel completely alone. It’s not ghosts. It not an evil feeling either. It’s actually a loving, warm, and safe feeling. It’s been a very long time she has felt alone, but also comfortable.  
It feels very good.

~~00~~  
Days turn to weeks. Weeks turn into more weeks. She starts doing some calculations to figure out how long she has been here and how her supplies are doing.  
Yes, it would be a good time to go into town and check in, once again.

She makes sure anything of value is secured and then hops on the well worn speeder that Chewie and Lando left her. Reliable enough that any parts that need to be replaced could be obtained easily. Nothing flashy that needs to be stolen, but also not a piece of junk that will break down on her.  
While she is in town picking up some fresh produce, a sound catches her attention. The cry of a lost child. Swiftly she turns and dashes. She catches the child out of the way of drunken speeder, holding him close. A few moments later, a parent is at her side. They both look over the child who is more scared than anything. Although the mother is grateful for the save, she is wary of the human she does not know.   
Rey can’t blame her. She just smiles and brushes off herself then returns to her spilled purchases.  
It’s on her way back that it hits her she didn’t get anything for- wait… she hasn’t needed….  
Swiftly she races home.

It’s part of any standard med-kit: pregnancy test. Although she has not been with anyone, something just niggles the back of her head. Well, more like abdomen. When the test comes up positive, she blinks and stares at it.  
“Well, at least it isn’t cancer?” she ponders. But still, how?  
She’s not even sure how long she just stands there staring at the positive reading. But then it occurs to her to take the test again.  
  
Out of fifteen tests, they all come out positive. Not one negative. Alright, either the machine is malfunctioning, or she really is pregnant.  
But still, HOW?

As she puts her purchases away, she wracks her brain. She may not have gone to an academy or a university, but she does know enough biology that it takes 2 to make a human baby.  
Her sight lands on something she found in the debris of the courtyard. Something with Shmi’s name on it. Holding it, her memory rolls back the stories Chewie and Lando told her about Shmi Skywalker and Anakin’s birth.  
Rey slides a hand along her still flat belly. Her hand stops right where Ben’s hand had rested on her as he gave her his life.  
Gave  
…her   
…....his  
………life.

“Ben,” she whimpers clutching Shmi’s name to her chest.

As much as she wants to shove way anything Palpatine told her, hoping she could remove the sound of his voice from her memories, she did have to pay attention to the Dyad. The very powerful dyad that had knocked that ever-living bastard out of existence.  
She can not deny that she was falling in love with Ben (not Kylo). Not just because the guy is damn handsome! But that there was a softness to his eyes that only she saw. That there was something about the way they consoled and cared for each other. The way he reached out and WANTED her at his side. It was easier for him to say it was all about the Empire and getting things right, but the truth… he just wanted to be with her personally.  
And she wanted to be with him, too.  
He would have liked it here on Tatooine with plenty of stuff to fix, canyons to climb and explore, a town to banter and gamble with. A place to lay his head and see the stars. A place to meditate and hear nothing but nature.  
He would have loved it here, with her.  
He loved her. He gave her all he had left.  
Every last drop of his life so she could live hers.

She curls over sobbing. Not for her situation, but because he isn’t here to share this with her.  
She looks up to the stars, crying out his name.

~~00~~  
A few more months go by, and she get a visitor. Beaming, she races up the steps and meets him as he comes down the ramp.  
Chewie sweeps her up into his arms, swinging her around before setting her down to get a good look at her. And that’s when he notices her bump giving her a very curious head cant.  
“Yeah, you are going to need to sit down for this one.”  
“Ooooo-kay,” he draws out.

She brings him down to the courtyard. He is pleased to see it is cleaned up, homey, and she has a few vegetable plants growing. Some even ready to produce.  
She sits him down and says simply, “Shmi. I think, when Ben pushed everything he had to revive me, he pushed more than he needed to.”  
Chewie’s eyes go wide. “Immaculate conception?”  
She shakes her head, “Nope, I believe this is purely the Force giving the Skywalkers what they deserved in the first place.”  
He ponders that for a moment, and then slowly shakes his head. “No, not the Skywalkers. You and Ben. You two sacrificed yourselves and a chance with each other for the sake of everyone else. You two were robbed of this. It’s a blessing for you both.”  
She reaches up, “And you, Uncle Chewie.”  
He grabs her into a hug, nuzzling her like his own.

~~00~~  
Many months later, Chewie and Lando come at her request. She greets them with a hazel eyed, dark haired, baby girl she has named: Solora. Not to mean single, but to mean sun. A bright star.  
What makes both of the uncles smile even more, is the little plushy doll with the shiny cape she clings to: Ben’s Wookie doll.  
She giggles, “I’m going to make him a set of pants and a sweater out of Ben’s when she gets a bit older.”  
The both laugh and enjoy this time with their new … niece. 


End file.
